


Best Girlfriend Ever

by chicago_ruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Arthur has a sexy new neighbor who likes to wear barely-there bikinis. Morgana is amused by Arthur's crush and takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Girlfriend Ever

The first time he saw her he’d just got home from work and was putting his briefcase on his desk. For a moment Arthur couldn't form any words. He could see her lounging on her patio from the office window, dressed in a barely-there bikini. She was reading some book, occasionally smiling into the pages, and _damn_ if that wasn't the cutest thing he'd seen in a while.

"You were saying?"

Arthur ripped his eyes away from their hot new neighbor to look at Morgana, who hadn't really been able to pull off "cute" since she was twelve. He tried to remember what he had been saying before their neighbor distracted him with her near-nakedness. He was coming up blank.

Morgana peered past him and out the window. "Oh," she said, to which Arthur finally found the voice to reply,

"It's not what it looks likes!"

"It looked like you were ogling our neighbor."

Okay, it was exactly what it looked like. Arthur decided it was better not to answer at all -- Morgana couldn't use his _thoughts_ as ammunition against him... probably.

\--

The problem was, their neighbor was incredibly sexy and adorable and almost naked nearly all of the time. When Arthur looked out the bedroom window in the morning to check the weather, there she was, wearing only a towel. She must not have bought curtains yet. That was the only logical explanation Arthur could think of, even after he noticed the curtains hanging on her kitchen windows.

Morgana thought it was funny. "Had your daily wank yet?" she called to him while he was in the shower, which made him swear loudly at her and wank more furiously. He hadn't been this horny since he'd been a teenager, and it was downright embarrassing.

One morning, Arthur had watched as their neighbor sat at her kitchen table in a negligee. He hadn't seen anybody else in her house, so did that mean she actually wore a negligee just for herself? Even Morgana admitted that all of her own sexy underwear was just to please her "insatiable" boyfriend.

All those thoughts of lingerie had Arthur reaching for the hand cream and tissues again.

\--

It was the middle of July and Morgana had decided they needed to have a barbecue, because Arthur had stupidly caved and had bought a gas grill for their tiny patio a few weeks back. At least she was content with it being a barbecue for just the two of them. Well, the two of them and their wonderful view of their neighbor. She was sitting out on her patio, writing or drawing in a small notebook, wearing the tiny bikini top -- Arthur wasn't even sure how it kept her breasts covered -- and the shortest shorts he'd ever seen. Arthur couldn't argue that it wasn't hot enough to warrant that much exposed skin, but that didn't change the effect it was having on him. He angrily flipped one of the portabella mushrooms, which did nothing to distract him.

Morgana came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Mmm. Smells good." It was too hot out for PDAs, or barbecues even, but Arthur twisted so he was half-facing her and leaned down for a quick kiss.

"Should be ready in about ten minutes? The onions aren't quite done yet."

Morgana smirked in return. "Perfect. Gives me enough time to be neighborly and invite her over."

"What?"

"Heeey!" Morgana called out to their neighbor. She started up from her sketching -- it had to be sketching, there were pencils and an eraser strewn about the table -- and looked at them.

"We're having a barbecue, want to join us?"

Arthur could see their neighbor tense up for a moment. "I-- I'm vegetarian, sorry," she replied. It was the first time he'd heard her voice, but he already knew it was going to haunt his fantasies.

"That's great, so are we!" Morgana beamed. "We're making portabella mushroom sandwiches."

He wasn't even sure whether he wanted their neighbor to agree or not. It would be a test of self-control -- he had a hard enough time not dragging Morgana to their bedroom under normal circumstances; it would be even worse when she was being a bloody tease and all... flirty with their neighbor.

Before he even really had time to contemplate all the pros and cons of the situation, Morgana had dragged the neighbor to their patio and was complimenting her on her style. Or something, Arthur wasn't sure he could hear properly over the sound of all the blood rushing to his groin.

"Gwen, Arthur; Arthur, Gwen." Morgana introduced them as if she'd been best friends with Gwen for years instead of having only just met her. "You really have the right idea of it, it's much too hot for a full t-shirt and shorts ensemble," Morgana was saying, which would have set off alarm bells in Arthur's mind if he'd been paying attention. Morgana disappeared into the house, leaving Arthur and Gwen alone.

"What were you sketching?" Arthur asked, hoping it sounded innocent and not like he was a creepy pervert watching her.

"Oh, just this and that. I'm a designer, and sometimes it's nice to just draw for myself. What about you two, what do you do?"

"Morgana runs an haute couture boutique downtown, and I'm a financial analyst."

Gwen's eyebrows rose marginally. "And you decided to live here?"

 _It was away from prying eyes._ "Morgana wanted a garden, and you can't really get that in the city. I don't know why she insisted, though. You can see how much she hasn't done with it."

Gwen giggled, and Arthur smiled in return. It was harder to keep the smile going when she asked, "How did the two of you meet?"

"We're childhood friends," he replied, because that was a lot easier than going into long explanations about fucked up family trees and confusing possible relationships that only a DNA test could solve. (They had mutually decided not to get that test, ever.)

"Love at first sight, huh?"

"Sure, if first sight includes her kicking my shins and declaring war on all of my toy soldiers." Arthur quickly turned back to the grill when he began to notice the sweat on Gwen's chest. Gwen ruined his plan by coming to stand beside him.

"Wow, it really is all veggies."

"Morgana's doing. I'm only vegetarian by proxy, but she refuses to eat anything that's even touched meat oils, so..." Arthur shrugged. Being vegetarian wasn't that bad, and Morgana made it up to him by cooking elaborate veggie dishes. Taking one last look at the grill, he decided the veggies must be done and began scooping them all onto the serving platter. Gwen carried it to the table, and they started making their sandwiches.

The patio doors slid open, prompting both of them to look up from their work. Morgana had changed into the shortest skirt she owned -- Arthur knew it was the shortest, he had watched her model them all for him -- along with a bikini top that had to be new, because Arthur was sure he would have remembered something that scandalous. It was barely more than three pieces of string, and even Gwen was looking bug-eyed. She glanced from Morgana down to her own top and started blushing, which was absolutely endearing and not helping Arthur at all.

"Gwen, can you help me rub sunscreen onto my back?" Morgana asked in that fake-sweet voice she did. The one that usually led to Arthur being tricked somehow.

But it didn't matter if it was a trick of some sort or not -- the sight of Gwen oiling Morgana up while she made obscene little noises was a huge turn-on. Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his seat and tried to think of supremely unsexy things, like Gaius in a speedo or that time he had caught Gwaine and Merlin having at it on his couch, or the way Gwen was positively massaging Morgana's shoulders and making her shudder and groan.

"Oh, you've got amazing hands, Gwen," Morgana said. "Thanks for doing this, I burn horribly. I would have asked Arthur, but he gets a bit _excited_ , shall we say, when he gets his hands on me."

"Morgana!" Arthur yelled. The heat rising in his face was mostly from anger, not shame. Gwen made a sort of high-pitched noise that was probably embarrassment. Sometimes Arthur wondered if Morgana had been trading tips with Gwaine on how to behave in the most inappropriate manner possible.

"Oh, I'm just teasing. Sorry, Gwen, I shouldn't have dragged you into this," Morgana turned her chair to face the patio table and proceeded to make a sandwich for herself as if nothing had happened. After a few short, awkward beats conversation followed; Arthur was thankful Gwen was able to take Morgana in stride.

"So Arthur tells me you run a clothing store?"

Arthur snorted at Morgana's undignified glare. "It's not just a _clothing store_ ," she accented the words with air quotes, "but a boutique showcasing the finest local fashions. Many of our pieces are one of a kind."

Personally, Arthur thought it was a good thing there was usually only one person making a fool of themselves in the "dresses" Morgana decided to carry, though he would never tell that to her face. Not if he wanted to sleep in the bed that night.

The conversation stayed innocent through lunch, and as Arthur washed the dishes he thought the entire incident would just be another one of those things Morgana did to drive him mad.

"So, uh," Gwen said, "Please don't take this the wrong way, and let me know if I read the signals wrong or what, but... you're both kind of hot, and if you were hinting at having a threesome, I just wanted you to know, I would be completely up for that."

Arthur dropped the cup he was holding -- only plastic, thankfully, it bounced and rolled across the kitchen tile. Morgana picked it up and smiled. "You read the signs properly, my dear. Arthur has been absolutely mad for you these past few weeks."

She set the cup down on the table and then drew close to Gwen. With a wink at Arthur, Morgana leaned in and kissed Gwen.

They'd talked about it before, vaguely, once, what a threesome might be like. Morgana didn't share easily though, and Arthur wasn't sure he'd like an actual threesome as much as the idea of one. But fuck, seeing the two of them like that, their barely-clothed breasts pressed together, moaning into each other's mouths... Arthur had never gotten hard so quickly before in his life.

"Bedroom. Now," he managed to say, even though he wanted to push one -- both -- of them onto the kitchen table right then and there.

They stumbled up the stairs, discarding clothes along the way. Gwen kissed Arthur against the door to the bedroom; Morgana laughed and herded the two of them towards the bed.

"How do you want this?" Gwen asked. Morgana looked at Arthur, who shrugged. This was already so much more than he'd ever dreamed could happen. Whatever Morgana wanted would be fine with him.

Morgana got a condom from the bedside drawer and tossed it to Gwen. "You ride him, he can eat me out."

Gwen looked a little surprised, but she smiled anyway. "Sounds good." She shoved lightly at Arthur's shoulder, and he happily let himself fall onto the bed.

He only realized the problem with the scenario once Morgana straddled his head -- he couldn't _see_. The only thing flooding his senses was the scent, the _taste_ of Morgana, so familiar and so intoxicating just in and of itself, but now it wasn't enough. He felt Gwen roll the condom onto him, and he groaned when she wrapped her lips around him, but he couldn't see what she was doing with her hands or why Morgana suddenly arched backwards. Just when he thought he would come from Gwen's mouth alone, she pulled back and sank onto him; his hips instinctively bucked up.

He tried to concentrate on the sounds, all the familiar moans Morgana made and all the new gasps from Gwen. He gripped Morgana's thighs tighter and wondered how long it would take for him to die of pleasure overload. He pressed his tongue flat against Morgana's clit.

"Oh, yes. Do that--," Morgana groaned; Arthur thought she was talking to him until she slid back and settled against Gwen, who was cradling Morgana's breasts. Morgana twisted so she could kiss Gwen -- more breathing against each other's mouths than kissing, and something about the way Gwen's tongue darted out to lick against Morgana's lips tipped him over the edge.

And they kept going. Gwen squeezed against his softening cock one last time before sliding off, dragging Morgana with her. He had to take a moment to recover, had to force his hand to steady so he could reach out and touch Gwen. She squeaked, surprised at his hand against her entrance, and in her moment of distraction Morgana's hands joined his.

"That's-- oh. You two are--" Gwen shifted so that her back was pressed solidly against Arthur's chest, her legs tangling with Morgana's.

There was a brief second of incoordination -- Gwen's elbow digging into Arthur's gut when she moved to make room for Morgana -- but after that they settled into a steady rhythm. It was strange, not being able to anticipate reactions; Gwen squirmed at the slightest breath against her neck, and shuddered when Morgana licked her nipples.

He was paying more attention to Gwen than Morgana, so he missed whatever it was Gwen was doing, but suddenly Morgana's fingers tightened around his wrist and she pressed opened-mouthed kisses against Gwen's throat. "Arthur!"

He wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't reach from this angle. He settled for kissing Gwen's shoulder and changing the pressure of his fingers against her clit. "Yes, come on, come on," Gwen said, voice breathless. She clenched around him, coming with a long sob, a total contrast to Morgana.

Fuck. He had the best girlfriend in the entire world, and now he also had the sexiest neighbor. His life really couldn't get any better.

\--

Arthur wondered if shower-sex would be on the table. He was sticky and tired and he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep up with Morgana and Gwen for another round, but he would love to see the two of them under the water together.

Before he could suggest it, Gwen eased herself out of Morgana's arms and off the bed. Morgana, still asleep, hrrmed and reached out blindly for her; when her hands found nothing but air, she curled closer towards Arthur.

"You're leaving?" Arthur asked, reaching up to stroke Morgana's hair.

Gwen nodded. "Sorry. My fiancé is due back soon, I need to get home and clean up a bit." She must have noticed the shock on his face, because she added, "This isn't cheating! He's okay with this. He's not there a lot, and he doesn't mind, as long as I don't tell him. I mean, you don't have to believe me, but that's how it is, so please don't try to warn him or anything."

Arthur glanced down at Morgana, and thought of how their relationship looked to anybody who had known them in their youth. "It's not my place to judge," he whispered. "As long as everybody is happy, I don't think there's a problem."

She answered with a blinding smile. "You're a good person, Arthur. We should get drinks sometime." Gwen waved and darted out the door. Arthur waited until he heard the front door open and close, then buried his nose in Morgana's hair.

"Love you," Morgana mumbled unconsciously, easily, as if their families hadn't condemned them for that love. As if they weren't siblings.

Arthur laughed and tightened his embrace. "I love you too."


End file.
